


My Guardian Demon

by Aqua7Sea



Series: RuneStar/DragonWolf Shipping [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: This was inspired by 'My Angel' and 'Rekindled'. Both are fanfiction resolving around the shipping RuneStar. Some of my idea's may be similar to them however I want to make it different as well. Also please support those two fanfics





	1. A Mission Request For Lucy

Lucy was walking on a beam with Plue in her arms. One of the fishermen passing by on the boat called out. 'Be careful Lass you don't want to fall in!" She smiled softly at the old fishermen and responded. "I will! Thank you for your concern!" He waved her off as she continued on her way to the guild. Lucy was deep in thought that she didn't notice she walked right into someone until they were both on the ground. She squeaked softly as she scrambled to getting up. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you, Freed." She offered him a hand.

Freed took the hand and found himself being pulled up. "It's fine Miss Lucy. We both weren't paying attention." He dust himself off before picking up his books. He had to translate a small passage for a job. Hence why he was going to the guild early in the morning as it was more quiet then in the afternoons. However, one thing bothered him. Lucy never came to the guild this early before. He couldn't help his curiosity getting the best of him. "I've never seen you come in this early before Miss Lucy. C-could you tell me why?" He said in a nervous way thinking he could offend her with his words.

Lucy smiled when she saw Plue waddle up to Freed and patted the man's leg. She giggled as she watched Freed awkwardly picking up her small friendly celestial spirit. She saw a small nervous smile still present on the other's face. "Freed it's fine to ask if your curious." She gave him a soft smile before continuing. "Master asked me to come in early because I have a mission request. If Natsu, Gray or Erza get a wiffed of this they might force me to take them along with me. As much as I love them they may not be the best for the job." Lucy said in a sweet and gentle tone. 

Freed handed Plue back to Lucy. "That makes sense. I mean your smart and strong enough to be able to do missions on your own. However, you wouldn't truly be alone because you have your spirits with you." He mumbled slightly to himself though it was loud enough for Lucy to hear him. He rambled on slightly more before he realized what he was doing. "Sorry, Miss Lucy I didn't mean to ramble on like that." His face was quite red. His guildmate gently waved his apology away. Being a gentlemen he was, he had offered to escort Lucy to the Master's office.

"It's okay, Freed. I'll be fine by myself but if I need anything I'll let you know." Lucy gently declined Freed's offer. However, she did appreciate his gentelmenliness. She knew if she needed someone's help then she could ask him. "Don't worry if I need help from someone outside my team you'll be the first to know." Freed gave her a nod before they entered the guild. She gave him a small wave before heading to the bar. "Mira could I get a strawberry milkshake before going up to Master's office." She asked her before thanking Plue and sending him back. Hello Lucy. Of course I'll bring it out when it's done.' Mira instantly told her.

Freed smiled and waved back before heading out to his teammates. He cracked open his books to start working. However, his friends were giving him curious looks. "We literally crashed into each other as we were heading towards the guild." He told his friends softly. 'Do you know why she's in early?' Evergreen asked out of curiosity because he knew his female teammate always wanted to get to know her better. "She has a mission request and is avoiding being forced to take her teammates just in case they aren't right for the job." Lucy looked towards them and he flashed an apologetic smile. 'I don't mind you telling them.' She mouthed with a smiled. 

Bickslow and Laxus noticed their interaction. Evergreen didn't see but she did flash Lucy a worried look. The Rajinshuu knew that she was stronger then what she shows in Team Natsu. However, that was most likely because the team itself was over protective of her. A mission on her own would do her some good. That didn't mean they had to like it. "Freed, what happens if Cosplayer needs someone to go with her if she's not bringing her teammates for it." Bickslow asked what was all on their minds. 'I already told Freed that I would tell him if I needed someone's help. However, it really depends on what kind of job it is. I have to keep in mind all my options before I can choose anyone.' Lucy answered Bickslows causing all of them to jump.

"Blondie, you better tell us if it's a solo mission or not." Laxus commanded with worry somewhere hidden in his voice. While, he didn't think he deserved to be forgiven for what he did. However, it was Lucy who was the first to forgive him with open arms. 'I suppose I will Sparky but only after I know what the mission is about." Laxus grumbled slightly about his new appointed nickname. "Fine." He huffed in slight annoyance.

Lucy giggled softly. "I'll see you guys afterwards." She waved to them before heading into the master's office. "Master you said that I had a mission request?" She said as soon as she entered the room. The master motioned her to sit down as he looked for the letter. 'Here you are my dear. Why don't you read it out loud so we both know what's going on." Master Makarov asked her kindly. Lucy looked down at the letter. On the back of the envilope it had in silver bold letters 'For Lucy Heartfilia' on it.

Dear Silva,

I know it's strange for me to be contacting you in letter. However, I need your help in this matter. Lahar, our childhood friend and Captain of the guards is in trouble. We were talking before he got kidnapped and me getting knocked out. The person who took him is Lady Verano. Please bring a group that's good in stealthy missions. The magic counsel will pay all of us money if we successfully retrieve Lahar and subdue as many people we can without causing damage. Since I am the one personally requesting you my dear sister. I'm rewarding you 6 celestial keys. In the envilope you'll find that you already have three. I hope you find these three helpful to you. We will meet in Ivory forest.

Love, Shade

Master looked at Lucy in shock. "Lucy who is this Shade person and why did he call you Silva." He was confused slightly as well as curious of who this person could be. He knew who Lahar was but not who Shade was. 'Oh, Shade happens to be my twin brother. His real name is Luke Heartfilia. Silva happens to be my nickname as well. We are Wolfslayers but we keep our wolves behind a seal. However, it only seals the physical aspect of our wolves so we can still talk and communicate with them." Lucy explained to him but he was shocked slightly for not knowing about her other magic. Though, Makarov himself thought she had probably had her reasons for not telling. "Who would you like to take with you on this mission Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy gave a visible sigh of relief that her guild master wasn't mad. "I think I'll take the Rajinshuu with me since they are good in high risk tasks." She saw the master nod his head. 'That is possibly for the best since they know not to cause to much damage. However, I have one request before I call the Rajinshuu in." Lucy heard the master say. "What is the request? And don't worry I already promised to fill them in once I'm done here." The master nodded his head before continuing his request he had for her. 'After you mission I would like to meet this twin brother of yours.' Lucy giggled softly. "I can do that unless he decides to disappear again." With that she left the office to tell the other's about the mission.

Everyone was shocked when they entered the guild to see Lucy sitting with the Rajinshuu. However, they were also happy seeing that they were getting along. The happy atmosphere changed slightly when her teammates entered the guild. Everyone in the guild was aware of how protective they were of her. Though, none of them were afraid of what they would do too the Rajinshuu but rather what Lucy would do if they caused unnecessary fights. "Lushy! What are you doing sitting with them!?" Natsu asked childishly. "Why weren't you at your apartment either?" Happy chimed in as he flew to give her a hug. Both Gray and Erza nodded to their teammates questions. "Sorry Happy, Natsu but Master asked me to come early because I had a mission request. I asked the Rajinshuu to come with me." Lucy hugged Happy before continuing. "It asked for people that won't cause damage and Team Natsu is known for it. I chose them because they are known for being good on recon missions." Lucy explained the rest to her team about the mission except for where the location was. Erza piped up. "We understand Lucy. Thank you for explaining it to us." Gray smiled and shook his head. "You chose a team that we know will protect you. Besides you said you wanted to get to know them to us." Lucy hugged her teammates before chatting some more with them.

Sometime later in the day Bickslow went up to Lucy with the rest of his teammates."Oi, Cosplayer do you think we could watch you summon your new keys?" He asked curiously. "It's because our magic is some what similar. Plus we aren't familiar with your type of magic either other then the fact that you can make diffrent stratigies with it." He mumbled going off on a small tanginte.

"Of course you guys can. I'm was just about to go to the training ground to summon them." Lucy said softly to them. She was happy that they wanted to know a little bit more about her magic. 'Lulu do you know what keys you got? They didn't tell us in the letter. I hope you don't mind me calling you that.' She heard Evergreen mumble the last sentence shyly. "Only if I get to call you Ever." They both agreed before she answered the question. "My brother gave me two silver keys and a platinum one as well. The platinum keys are slightly more rare the the zodiac keys plus they take up as much magic as them." She explained. "The silver keys are the Canis Vin the Hunting Dogs and Orion the Hunter. However, The platinum key is Leo Minor who happens to be Loke's sibling." She giggled along with Evergreen.

The Rajinshuu smirked slightly at the thought of Loke reuniting with his long lost sister or brother. They can't wait to see them. They watched as Lucy pulled out one of the silver keys and started to chant before saying. " Open Gate of The Hunting Dogs: Canis Vin." Once Lucy finished two large Siberian Huskies that reached up to Laxus' waist appeared. "Hello Master. We are Aya and Saber. We are mate who are good at tracking and hunting we are avaliable whenever you need us." They said in perfect unison. Lucy frowned slightly and hugged the two. "Please don't call me Master. You can call me Lucy or Princess but never that. You are my friend and new members of my family." They licked her cheek apologetically seeing as the upset her. "Of course Princess." They said in unison before going back to the celestial realm. 

Lucy happily took the next key which happened to be Orion. Lucy repeated the verses she needed before saying. "Open Gate of The Hunter: Orion." With a flash of light a man appeared. He was muscular but not overly so. He had dirty blond hair that reached out to his shoulders. "Hello Princess I have heard your conversation with Aya and Saber. I am Orion the hunter. I am avaliable at any time other then Wensday or Thursdays as those are the days I go hunting. I'm well versed with hunting tools as well as guns." The man's voice rumbled. "Thank you, Orion. I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Lucy said as she wrote down what he said in a notebook with all the other conditions that her spirits had for her. They said their goodbyes once they finished.

The Rajinshuu stayed quiet as Lucy summoned Loke. They all shared a soft smiled as the celestial mage explained she wanted him to stay and watch her last key she needs to contract with. Everyone in the Rajinshuu couldn't help but chuckle when she didn't explain why. Though, they assumed Lucy wanted to suprise Loke.

Loke nodded his head in confusion. He didn't know why the Rajinshuu were sharing a secret smile with his Princess. However, he did know that Laxus' team were going to be going on a mission with Lucy because he listened in when she was talking with her team. He turned back to watch Lucy, pouting because he didn't know why Lucy wanted him to watch the last contract she was making. Once he heard the words 'Open Gate of the Little Lion: Leo Minor." He realized what was going on. 

A glitter of light shined through. As soon as it gave way a small little girl appeared. She looked like Loke but with less wild hair and it was longer. She had the same suite as well but instead of pants it was a skirt. "Hello I'm Laura." She beamed up at Lucy and saw her brother. "U-um can I have the same contract as my brother..but I have to go back around eleven. Brother's rules." She asked shyly. 

Lucy smiled softly. "Of course you can. Also you don't have to call me master. You can call me Lucy or Princess." She heard Laura nod her head and giggle. "Go off and have fun with Loke okay dear." Loke smiled and chimed in. 'I think we will, Thank you, Princess." He said before taking his sister back to the celestial realm with him. Lucy could only watch with a bright smiled on her face along with a cooing Evergreen in the back ground.

Later they all decided to seperate and get ready for the mission that starts tomorrow. Lucy was however, very happy about what she accomplished today. Well, all the credit really went to her brother. She just hoped Lahar was going to be okay. The man was both their kin and they would anything to keep him safe.


	2. Train Ride to Nowhere Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to make. I kinda got distracted a lot. It's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same. The mission starts in the next chapter.

Lucy woke up at midnight. The reason for this was to cook and bake for the Rajinshuu and herself. They all had to go to the train station at 4am. It was so that they would have something to eat for breakfast and lunch. Though she could eat right now but she rather wait when she's with everyone. Lucy sat on her couch waiting for the time to pass. He thoughts wondered as she was thinking of her twin, Lahar and her requested mission.

Laxus woke up around 3:30 with the rest of his teammates. Freed had went ahead of him to buy tickets to the closest town near Ivory Forest. Both Bickslow and himself stayed behind waiting for Evergreen to get ready. He loved Evergreen as a sister he really did but he wondered why it takes her so long to get ready. He would ask but he'd probably get slapped around by her fan. 

Freed bought the tickets for the train ride. He was currently sitting on the bench waiting for his team and Lucy. He quietly pulled out his book to read. Might as well get some quiet time in before his team bugged him. He was deep into his book that he didn't notice the rest of Rajinshuu and Lucy were walking towards him.

Bickslow gave a low chuckle and stuck out his tongue when he spotted Freed. He put a hand on his shoulder before he jumped slightly and turned to look at him. "Sorry, Buddy didn't mean to startle you.' He mumbled softly to his friend.

"It's alright Bickslow. I was lost in my book again." Freed smiled sheepishly. He knew full well that Bickslow didn't mean to startle him. But he was happy he did in some ways. "Here's your ticket." He handed everyone their's before they could board the train. He noticed Lucy struggling to carry a rather large picnic basket. "Miss Lucy do you need help?" He asked softly.

Lucy smiled softly at her green haired teammate. "No I'll be alright." However, as soon as she answered him. Laxus took the basket out of her hands.

Evergreen shook her head. "Our leader has random times where he acts like a gentlemen." She whispered into Lucy's ear before linking their arms together. "Let's get going before the train leaves without us." She started walking with her female companion to find the boys.

Lucy sat down next to Evergreen on the other side of her was Freed. Across from them were Laxus and Bickslow. They had her picnic basket in the middle of them. She giggled softly because she could see how both were tempted to open to see what was inside. "I packed us breakfast and lunch because of how early we had to leave." She mumbled softly. "I thought it would be better then eating something from the trollie." 

Evergreen giggled softly after hearing Bickslow's, Freed's and Laxus' stomach go off. She herself was quite hungry as well. "Thank you so much, Lulu." She hugged her happily. The other was giggling along side her. 

Once Lucy said they could eat Laxus and Bickslow passed the food out. Evergreen was handed a salad and egg wrap. Lucy got a egg wrap and mini pancakes. Freed had a crepé and an egg wrap. Bickslow got a mac an cheese and a egg wrap. Finally Laxus has a french toast and an egg wrap like everyone else.

They had a few more hours till they got to the closest town to the forest. Lucy had called ahead to her brother. He had informed them that a rune knight would take them to the cottage he and the other knights were in. There was also a brief update on the location status they were going to.

Bickslow cackled weekly. "This has to be the longest train ride I've ever been on." Everyone around him agreed. He would say more but he felt to week to say anything else. 

Luckily, for them, they would get to look around town once the train stops. However, that would take another hour. They couldn't wait to get off the train. They just hope their other ride won't be a long ride either.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the beginning of this new fanfic. Please give me some constructive critasisume or flames.


End file.
